Requiem for a twin
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Esta es la última vez que te voy a ver, y lo lamento, pero yo ya no puedo seguir así. HikaKao HikaruxKaoru slight HikaruxHaruhi Advertencias: Suicidio! One-shot


Aqii estooy peroo estoo es un one shoot, lo se deberia estar escribiendo mi fiic Sourumeito, pero es q me vino la inspiracion para un fiic suicida**xD **Es q noo me pude resisitiir=) tranqillos q ahora sgeuido subo un cap mas de mi fiic=) esperoo q os guste

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece nada, ni los personajes ni nada -.-**

**Warnings: Suicidio, mucho angst, se pueden llegar a derramar lagrimas, si sois fans de Haruhi absteneos, la dejo verde XD **

Y aqii mii HikaKao!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem for a twin<strong>

**POV: Kaoru**

Agarre el reloj de la mesilla de noche y mire como los segundos iban pasando. Lo gire para ver el botón que haría que el tiempo se detuviese. Lo pulse parando el reloj. Parpadee, no ver mas como los segundos iban pasando parecía realmente que le tiempo se hubiera parado.

Hacía ya un tiempo que me encontraba deprimido, sentía que tenia ganas de marcharme, pero marcharme para siempre, olvidar mi vida, mis amigos, mis padres… Mi hermano. Olvidar el daño que me había hecho por culpa de _ella. _La odiaba, con toda mi alma, pero era demasiado buen actor, intentaba ignorar el vacio que tenía el pecho, como sentía como si mi corazón no latiese más.

Mire como Hikaru charlaba y miraba a Haruhi como si la adorara. Antes me miraba a mí así. _Ya no. _Sentí que empezaba a llorar, pero no me importaba estar en el Host Club y que me vieran todos, ya no me importaba, porque pronto ya no tendría que enfrentarme con la realidad.

Note varias miradas clavadas en mí, pero no les di importancia baje la cabeza cuando sentí que mas lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas. Note una mano en mi espalda y otra en mi hombro. Mire como Tamaki me consolaba con los ojos. Me levante del sofá y reuniendo lo que quedaba de mi me acerque hasta Hikaru y me quede delante suyo. Todos me estaban mirando lo sabía, no importaba, ya no.

Hikaru y Haruhi dirigieron su vista hacia a mí, y Hikaru se sobresalto al ver que estaba llorando, y que seguramente tenía un aspecto deplorable.

-Kaoru… - murmuro. Haruhi me miro preocupada. Le sonreí a mi hermano y le tome la mano mientras sentía que los sollozos se acumulaban en mi garganta. _Esta es la última vez que te voy a ver, y lo lamento, pero yo ya no puedo seguir así. _

-Hika…- y sin ninguna palabra más acerque su rostro al mío y cerré las distancias besándolo. No fue un beso apasionado, fue tierno. Deje que durara tanto como pude, pero al minuto me separe de él, viendo que los había dejado a todos patidifusos. Le sonreí una última vez acariciando su mejilla. Hikaru estaba sin habla, se había quedado más que sorprendido. Me abrace a el, y sentí como él me devolvía el abrazo. – Hikaru, te quiero. Adiós.-susurre, sintiendo como mas lagrimas se desbordaban. Me separe definitivamente de mi hermano mientras me marche del Host Club, pidiendo un coche para regresar a casa.

Una vez entre en la habitación que compartía con mi gemelo agarre un papel y empecé a escribir todo lo que no le había podido decir a Hikaru a la cara, porque tenía miedo de ser rechazado, y si se lo escribía y él lo leía cuando yo ya estuviera muerto, no me tendría que preocupar. Deje el papel sobre la cama y me fui al baño a buscar las cuchillas que ya tenía preparadas cuidadosamente, porque había estado pensando sobre esto hacia ya durante un tiempo.

Me volví a sentar en la cama y mire una última vez a las fotos que teníamos en las mesillas de noche. _Te voy a echar de menos, pero se que si me quedo viviendo lo pasare aun peor. _Puse la punta de la cuchilla en mi muñeca y la clave tan hondo como pude haciendo que lágrimas de dolor salieran de mis ojos. Fui cortando las venas a lo largo de mi brazo, cortándolo literalmente en dos casi. Sabía que de la forma en que lo hacían en las películas no era correcta y solo prolongaba el dolor, y yo solo quería morir rápidamente, de dolor ya había tenido suficiente. Cuando vi que mi brazo izquierdo ya estaba chorreando sangre y estaba dejando debajo de mí en la cama un charco rojo, fui a por el otro brazo. Con la mano temblando y agonizando de dolor empecé a cortarme el otro, solo para morir más rápido, me daba igual que casi ya no me respondiera el brazo, utilice todas las fuerzas que me quedaban para cortarme.

Me tumbe agotado, agonizando, a punto de morir desangrando y sonreí una última vez, mirando la foto que agarraba fuertemente. _Hasta siempre Hikaru… _ Cerré los ojos al ver que la vista se me empezaba nublar y pude oír claramente los últimos latidos de mi corazón.

POV: Hikaru

Estaba aun confuso por lo que había hecho Kaoru ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué me había besado? Cuando dijo que me quería ¿En verdad me quería más que a un…?

Todos me estaban mirando. Y cuando me dijo adiós, me lo había dicho de una forma como si nunca más nos fuéramos a ver, como si él iba a morir, como si el… ¡Se iba a suicidar! Trague saliva y deje de respirar por un momento.

-No…- susurre. Corrí fuera del edificio y sabía que los otros iban detrás de mí pero no me importaba, no podía dejar que mi gemelo se suicidase.

Cuando llegue a casa ni mi padre ni mi madre estaban, seguramente estaban trabajando, mire en los lugares que solía ir Kaoru hasta que subí a nuestra habitación. Tenía miedo, delo que me iba encontrar ahí, tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Gire la perilla y abrí un poco la puerta. Allí dentro olía a sangre, a hierro. Abrí la puerta de golpe, y allí estaba a lo que le tenía tanto miedo, a lo que nunca había deseado ver. Kaoru estaba tendido en la cama que ahora era un charco gigante de sangre, sus brazos mutilados, llenos de sangre. Grite su nombre, como si por eso fuera a despertar. Deje ir un grito desgarrador. Sentí pasos a las escaleras, y sabia que los host me habían seguido. Me senté en la cama sangrienta y agarre el cadáver de mi hermano entre mis brazos, me daba igual empaparme de su sangre, me daba igual. Los otros se quedaron pasmados a la puerta en ver lo que había pasado.

Estaba llorando, sin poder decir nada, mientras me abrazaba a mi hermano muerto. _¿Por qué lo has hecho Kaoru? ¡¿Por qué? _Iba llorando mientras de mis labios solo salía _no, no, no. _Había llegado tarde, se había matado a el mismo. Agarre la foto que tenía entre sus manos pálidas y frías viendo que era una foto nuestra, de los dos.

-Hikaru, aquí hay una carta.- dijo Tamaki entre sollozos. Con Kaoru aun entre mis brazos empecé a leer la carta.

_Hikaru,_

_Es estúpido que escriba esta carta cuando te lo habría podido decir en persona, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazado, porque al fin y al cabo somos hermanos, esto no está bien, y el beso que te di, es porque lo siento si no te gusto, pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir tus labios sobre los míos antes de morir. Me he suicidado porque yo no puedo vivir sin ti, y como estas con Haruhi, aquella perra, si ahora lo puedo decir tranquilamente. La odio, la odio con toda mi alma y mi corazón, por separarnos, y espero que no acabes con ella, aun si es lo que deseas entonces espero que os hagáis muy felices el uno al otro. Últimamente me habías estado ignorando, mucho, por eso no puedo vivir más, no puedo dejar que esto siga así. No quiero que te preocupes por mí mas, ya no hace falta. No quiero que llores, al menos no demasiado, ya estoy muerto, ahora ya nada me puede devolver la vida. Sepas que esto lo hago por ti, porque quiero que seas feliz, y conmigo que estoy amargado por culpa de ella todo el rato no lo podrías llegar a ser nunca. Dile al resto del Host Club (pero no incluyas a Haruhi) que les quiero mucho y… Muchas gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, y tampoco quiero que le den muchas vueltas a mi muerte. Sé que no es una carta de amor, amor, pero es lo que puedo decir, y que te quiero mucho, y ya ves que te quiero tanto como para dar mi vida por ti. Te amo, para mí nunca ha sido un juego el amor entre hermanos, se me fue de las manos, lo siento. _

_Hasta nunca, te amo. _

_Kaoru. _

Empecé a sollozar más fuerte y vi las marcas de lágrimas que había encima del papel. Todo era culpa mía, por eso se había matado mi hermano, _yo había matado a mi propio hermano. _Les di la carta a los otros para que la leyeran, y vi como Honey se echaba a llorar a los brazos de Mori, Tamaki me puso una mano en el hombro mientras observaba el cadáver de Kaoru. Haruhi también leyó la carta y se cayó de rodillas al suelo y puso sus manos en su cara llorando.

-¡Baka! ¡Yo también te amo!- grite al cuerpo sin vida que yacía en mis brazos. No me importaba que estuviese muerto, me acerque a su rostro y le bese una última vez. – Kaoru, te quiero, no tenias porque hacer esto, ha sido mi culpa.- mire a Haruhi enfadado.- ¡Y también la tuya!- le grite. Me abrace mas al cuerpo de mi hermano llorando desconsoladamente. Nadie replico, ya que sabían que yo tenía razón, que Haruhi y yo éramos los culpables de que Kaoru se suicidara.

Durante los tres días antes del entierro me negué a salir de la habitación, excepto cuando nos dijeron que podíamos ir a visitar a mi gemelo al tanatorio. Mis padres y yo nos habíamos pasado la mayor parte del día allí, recibiendo a familiares y viendo el cadáver a través del ataúd de cristal.

Asistieron todos mis amigos al entierro, y también las chicas que solían asistir al Host Club. Todas lloraban, me alegraba, era lo mínimo que se merecía mi hermano, que todo el mundo llorase su muerte. Me derrumbe cuando vi que le enterraban tres metros bajo tierra, no me podía creer que ya no fuera a sentir más su dulce voz, ver su sonrisa, gastar bromas con él. No podría estar en el Host Club sin él, no sería lo mismo ni de lejos. Mientras lloraba Tamaki me abrazo y estuvo todo el rato a mi lado mientras colgaban a mi hermano de tierra. Haruhi asistió, porque se sentía demasiado culpable como para no hacerlo.

_Kaoru ya nada será lo mismo sin ti, no puedo hacerlo, no puedo continuar sin ti. ¿Por qué siempre tardo tanto en darme cuenta de las cosas? ¿Por qué no habríamos podido tener una larga vida feliz, amándonos uno al otro? Quiero morir Kaoru, quiero morir para estar contigo para siempre, porque ya no me queda nada en esta vida. _

Cerré los ojos mientras me tumbaba en la cama, de fondo sonaba un réquiem. Un réquiem para mi gemelo.

* * *

><p>Oos a gustadoo? el titulo se me ocurrio nose.. simplemente se me vino a la mente i pensee q guaay! y quise hacer el finaal asii muy melodramatico, me costo mucho matar a mi pobreciito Kaoru T.T ii representa q despues hikaru se suicida, pq el tampoco puede vivir sin su gemelo! T.T bueno <strong><span>DEJAAD MUCHOS REVIEWWS PLIIIS!<span>**

_**Sayonara!**_


End file.
